la pesadilla de gardevoir
by nachicito
Summary: Era un día normal como todos, hasta que...una noticia en el periódico...una masacre...seres metálicos asesinos...una persecución...el inicio de algo más... (T por lenguaje y brutalidad)


**La pesadilla de Gardevoir**

 **Cap. 1 – el caso**

Un dia como cualquier otro,gardevoir desperto en su cama, parpadeando un poco y con un gran bostezo, se levantó y fue a hacerse el desayuno, mientras el té se calentaba, recogio el diario matutino y fue a sacar el mismo, que ya estaba hirviendo, se sentó a tomar un poco y al ver de reojo la primera plana del diario se intrigó y lo tomó, quedo shockeada al ver un gran encabezado que decia "policia de la ciudad investiga homicidios brutales en casona suburbana", como si esto no fuera suficiente, el epígrafe de una foto decia: "ya por decimooctava vez, apareció un cuerpo destrozado en la casona de la calle west, había restos de carne y trozos de tela ensangrentados por doquier, las autoridades niegan la posibilidad de una fiera salvaje, ya que el homicidio ocurrio dentro de la casa, así como se niega que haya sido un humano, ya que habia marcas de arañazos y mordidas no solo en el cadáver, sino en las paredes." Gardevoir sintio un cosquilleo que iba desde la nuca y bajaba lentamente por la espalda, por mas que fuera el pokemon de la campeona de la liga de kalos, diantha, tambien podia sentir escalofríos, poco despues, ella y diantha iban de camino a una audición cuando unos patrulleros pasaron por su lado y se detuvieron, los oficiales les pidieron que los acompañaran, y que no hicieran preguntas, las campeonas dudaron un minuto pero cuando los oficiales empezaron a insistir en arrestarlas si no obedecían aceptaron, con un poco de enojo por el mal trato, al llegar a la comisaria las condujeron a la oficina del sheriff, el cual las recibió amablemente, con unas tazas de té en el mostrador.

-lamento los pocos modales de mis oficiales – dijo – no estan acostumbrados a tratar con celebridades – dijo, acercando las tazas ya servidas a las campeonas.

-¿que es lo que ocurre aquí? – preguntó diantha, preocupada.

-ya habra visto la primera plana del diario matutino, lo de los homicidios en la zona suburbana de la calle west.

-si, gardevoir me notificó, ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? – pregunto diantha.

-recibimos informes que durante la noche, en esa casona los vecinos oyeron gritos, pedidos de auxilio y rugidos…

-¿rugidos? - Preguntaron las dos al unísono.

-exactamente – asintió el sheriff – pero no son rugidos de animales, y no se conoce a ningun pokemon que emita tal sonido. Grabamos una cinta que escondimos en la casona hace tres días, la pondre para que la escuchen, pongan especial atención.

"02:37- grabacion en curso"

-Mama, tengo miedo…-*BLAM BLAM*-¡ya estan aquí¡

-SSSSSSHHHH!, calmate, calmate, -*BLAM BLAM*- tal vez no nos escuchen si hacemos silencio...

...

*!BLAMP¡*

-!AAAAAHHHHHH¡

-!MAMAAAAAA!, ¡NOOOOO…!

¡KROOOAAAAAAAA!

*sonido de estatica*…

"02:39- fin de la grabación"

…

-wow...- dijo diantha - eso no se parecia a nada que hubiera escuchado antes…

-aquí viene la parte importante… - dijo el sheriff – queremos que nos ayude con la investigación y, en todo caso, a atrapar al responsable.

Diantha y gardevoir se agarraron de la mano, gardevoir estaba asustada, no queria saber nada de cosas asi, despues de lo que le paso a su amiga Lopunny con ese animatronico zombie llamado "springtrap", sabia que diantha captaría su temor y no irían…error…cuando giro la cabeza para mirar a su entrenadora, esperaba ver el mismo temor que ella sentia, peeeeero…en la cara de diantha solo habia felicidad y ganas de aventura, oh oh…

-aceptaremos con gusto, oficial-dijo diantha.

-¿¡QUEEEEEE!?- gritó gardevoir, sabiendo que no iba a poder escapar de esta.

-sera una gran oportunidad para salir a conocer ese lugar,y de paso tenemos una aventura, ¿Qué te parece, gardevoir?-preguntó diantha a su pokemon.

(suspiro) -bueeeeeeno…

Estaba mas inconforme que gato a la hora de bañarse, pero no le quedaba opción…

 **Cap. 2 – la pesadilla comienza**

La tarde siguiente diantha y gardevoir fueron al lugar, el cual estaba perimetrado, por suerte, el sheriff envio a un oficial con ellas para evitar cualquier posible problema. La escena era dantesca, habia escuadrones S.W.A.T. patrullando por todos lados, habia hasta torres de vigilancia llenas de francotiradores, pues tambien habia decenas de camiones de la morgue cargando cadaveres, que, al parecer, eran del cuerpo policial…para cuando llegaron a la zona, toda la casona estaba acordonada, se veían hasta ingenieros plantando minas…

-¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí? – se preguntó diantha.

El patrullero paró en medio de toda esa conmoción, cuando salieron, un oficial S.W.A.T. les dijo:

-el sheriff los espera en su tienda de campaña, vayan rápido…

Cuando entraron a la tienda sorprendieron al sheriff hablando con el jefe de guardabosques y un sargento del ejército.

-!por ultima vez, esta situacion no es de magnitud como para que las fuerzas armadas tomen partido¡

-¡¿esta bromeando o qué!?, UNA de esas cosas mató a CUARENTA de sus hombres, los proyectiles estándar no les hacen nada, ¡dudo que las perforadoras de blindaje les hagan mucho daño!

-señor, - le dijo el jefe de guardabosques – recapacite, una maniobra militar causaria mucho pánico, y ademas, ¿quien dice que no hay más? Mire el caso de los springbo…

-A VER, A VER, ¿QUE OCURRIÓ AQUÍ? – preguntó diantha, un poco molesta.

Los tres oficiales se quedaron paralizados, con una cara de póker fantástica.

-muuuy bien… - dijo el sargento - si así lo quieren, es SU problema... – dijo agarrando su boina y saliendo de la tienda.

-¿que ocurrio aquí?, ¿Por qué hay tantos cadáveres allí afuera?

-una de las cosas que mataban a los de la casa salió anoche, las balas no le hacían ningún daño, atacó y mato a cuarenta policías y a diez civiles.

-espera, espera…¿UNA de esas cosas mató a CINCUENTA personas?

-es por eso que los necesitamos, a usted y sobre todo a su pokemon Gardevoir, ya que es el pokemon no legendario mas fuerte del mundo.

-hhmmm, ya veo. – dijo diantha.

-Lo unico que sabemos es que sale por la noche, así que esta misma lo destrozaremos.

-ya oiste, Gardevoir, vas a tener una lucha esta noche, ¿no es emocionante?

-Si…claaaro… - dijo gardevoir, un poco nerviosa, pero su entrenadora la animó un poco…

-tranquila, no tienes nada que temer, ¡le vas a romper la cara! – dijo con tono animador.

Gardevoir pasó de tener cara de asustada a tener una sonrisa confiada, eso solo bastó para que se entendiera.

-irse preparando para la noche, sera larga y dura… - dijo el sheriff.

En la noche, se oía el carraspeo de los cuervos, el sonido más bajo audible era la respiración de todos los policias y agentes S.W.A.T. escondidos, emboscados, preparados… gardevoir estaba junto al sheriff, quien llevaba una SPAS-12 cargada, ademas de su revolver, los dos estaban en un patrullero, con los asientos reclinados para que no los viera la COSA esa, todos estaban comunicados por transmisores en sus oídos, los francotiradores cargaban sus rifles con munición perforante, para asegurarse.

El sheriff miro su reloj, lo que intrigó a Gardevoir, la cual susurró: ¿qué hace?

-yyyyy…

…

-12:00 en punto, ya viene.

\- espere – dijo Gardevoir, ¿cómo lo sa…

No pudo terminar su frase, algo espantó a los cuervos, pues se escucharon pasos, pasos metálicos…

*KLANG* *KLANG* *KLANG*…*GGGRRRRRRR*

Como todo estaba en absoluto silencio, se oía perfectamente el comportamiento de la criatura. sonaba tosca, bruta, como sin cerebro, lo que mas se oía era su respiración:

*FFFGGGGGG* *KKJJJJJJJJJ* *FFFFGGGGGG* *KKKJJJJJJJ*.

La cosa continuó caminando por ahí, hasta que gardevoir decidió atacar… ¡BLAM!, Gardevoir pateó la puerta del patrullero, salió dando una voltereta, y aterrizó lista para luchar. Lo que vió la dejó impactada: era bonnie, el conejo animatronico de "freddy fazbear pizza", pero totalmente diferente, media como tres metros, estaba totalmente roto, y Gardevoir había visto a withered bonnie, solo que este sí tenía cara, pero lo que mas lo distinguía era sus dientes, filas enteras de colmillos afilados, tipo triturador, que al parecer tenían sangre, sangre... enseguida se dio cuenta de que ese bonnie ERA la cosa que había matado a toda esa gente, lo cual la enfureció. Nightmare bonnie se puso en posición de salto y soltó un pequeño gemido:

*SSZZZAAAAAAAAA*

Gardevoir concentró gran parte de su energía en sus brazos, preparandose para lanzar su ataque, nightmare bonnie no esperó más, y se lanzó a correr, en ese momento gardevoir aprovechó la luz de la luna para absorberla y preparar un impacto lunar, bonnie estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y saltó…

 **¡KRRAAEEEEEEEEEE!**

justo antes de que la pudiera rodear con sus brazos y morderla, Gardevoir, habiendo cargado suficiente, concentró la energía acumulada en una esfera de poder, del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol, y la lanzó directo a la cara de bonnie, que estaba como a 1 metro de ella…

 **¡BOOOOOOMM!**

-¡IMPACTO DIRECTO!,¡SIIII! – gritó el sheriff desde su auto.

La esfera de energía le dio directamente en la cara a nightmare bonnie, que salió volando como 15 a 20 metros mas allá, dejando un surco en la tierra.

-¡siiiii!, ¡lo hiciste, Gardevoir! – gritó diantha desde el lugar seguro en el que estaba.

-(uuffff… eso gastó gran parte de mi energía, pero valió la pena…) – pensó Gardevoir.

 **¡GGRRAAAAAAAAA!**

Nightmare bonnie se había levantado, tambaleándose un poco, pero sin ningún rasguño.

-oh, no… - dijo gardevoir.

 **-¡RAEEEEEEEEE!**

Bonnie atacó con una brutalidad increíble, lanzó varios golpes,que Gardevoir esquivó facilmente, pero bonnie parecía hacerse más y más rapido a cada momento, a causa de que estaba aturdido por el impacto y se estaba recuperando, hasta que llegó el punto en que nightmare bonnie era más rápido que Gardevoir, punto en el cual, uno de sus zarpazos la alcanzó, rayándole el torso entero…

-!GARDEVOIR¡, ¡NOOOO!, gritó diantha, que lo observaba todo desde unas cámaras.

-¡AAAGHHHHHH! – gimió Gardevoir al tiempo que caía al piso, entonces, nightmare bonnie la agarró del cuello, y apoyó su mano (que medía como 50 centímetros la palma) en la cabeza de Gardevoir, y empezó a ejercer presión…

-¡GGAAAAAAHHHHH! – gimió Gardevoir, sintiendo cómo su cráneo se comprimía contra su cerebro y empezaba a romperse.

 **-¡GAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!-** nighmare bonnie no aguantó la risa al ver en su cara de sufrimiento como sus pupilas se iban hacia arriba, a punto de morir…

 ***¡CHF!***

 **-¡RRAAAEEEEEEEEEE!-** bonnie rugió así unos reflectores iluminaban su cara, encandilandolo, lo que hizo que soltara a gardevoir, quien tomó una graaan bocanada de aire.

-¡ABRAN FUEGO! – era la voz del sheriff, que ordenó disparar al aturdido robot…

-! **BRAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA** ¡

- **!RRRAAEEEEEEEEE!** **-** bonnie rugió así las balas, esta vez perforadoras de blindaje, atravesaban su cuerpo, circuitos y endoesqueleto, dejandolo severamente dañado…

-¡ALTO EL FUEGO! – ordenó el sheriff apenas bonnie cayó al suelo.

Gardevoir se acerco al caído, gimiendo, robot, lo agarró de una oreja y dijo:

-eres… repugnante, no entiendo como una abominación como tú puede existir…- dijo Gardevoir, asqueada…

\- lo…lo…mejor…heheheehhhh…es…es-dijo bonnie, con estática en el medio…

-¿que? – preguntó gardevoir…

-no…no s-s-oy… e-e-e-el… único…-dijo, con una sonrisa llena de dientes en la cara…

De repente… un sonido MUY fuerte y grave de estática sonó en todo el lugar:

0101010011001010100101000101011010101101

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! – gritó Gardevoir mientras perdía la consciencia…

Al despertar, se levantó y miró al lugar en el que estaba bonnie, y se sorprendió al ver que no estaba ahí, pero al mirar a su alrededor no podía creer lo que veía: TODOS estaban tendidos en el suelo, los policías, los agentes S.W.A.T., algunos cuerpos de los francotiradores estaban colgando de los margenes de las torres, cuando Gardevoir se giró, vió al sheriff, en su auto…sin moverse...cuando se acercó a el, no se movia, pero tenía los ojos abiertos, al acercarse más se dio cuenta de que salía sangre de los ojos, ahora hinchados y llenos de vasos sanguíneos demarcados, le tomó el pulso…

Nada…

la escena era dantesca, Gardevoir, desesperada por encontrar algún superviviente, le tomó el pulso a todos los cuerpos, nada, estaban todos muertos, sólo ella habia sobrevivido a esa onda de sonido a causa de que era un pokemon…

poco despues, los camiones de la morgue iban y venían… casi toda la fuerza policial de esa cuidad habia fallecido ahí, por lo que una ciudad vecina tuvo que suministrar refuerzos, mientras los forenses estudiaban los cuerpos superficialmente y se los entregaban a los de la morgue, el resto mantenía a la prensa y a los curiosos lejos, Gardevoir, estaba sentada en un banco, cubierta con una manta, estaba en shock, hasta que diantha apareció gritando:

-¡GARDEVOOIIIIIRRR!. Cuando se vieron, diantha fue a abrazarla, Gardevoir no pido contener las lágrimas.

Cuando volvieron a su casa de temporada, estaban literalmente siendo asediadas por la prensa, quien, de no ser por la policía, hubieran tirado la puerta abajo.

Esa noche, ninguna de las dos pudo dormir, pero el sueño pudo con ellas y Gardevoir cerró los ojos…

 **cap. 3 – perseguidas.**

*chk*chk*chk*… *crrriiiiiiii*

Gardevoir abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que eran las 02:00 de la mañana, había dormido mal, pero la despertó un sonido de perilla y puerta abriéndose, Gardevoir se levantó, caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, cuando, en la oscuridad, oyó una voz robótica…

-seguro que es aquí?-preguntó una voz un tanto femenina, con estática de por medio.

-Claro, recuerda toda la prensa que se reunió aquí- afirmó una voz masculina grave, con la misma estática que la femenina, Gardevoir se aterró, sabía que la voz esa no era humana, le parecía familiar, como la de…bonnie...oh, no…

Se acercó prudentemente hacia la esquina del corredor, asomó la cabeza…lo que vió la dejó aterrada, eran freddy y chica, el oso y pollo de la pizzería, solo que como bonnie, eran nightmare

-vamos a por ellas…-dijo nightmare chica.

-No te apresures…recuerda lo que dijo "el", no pueden saber que existimos hasta que lo decida. Replicó nightmare freddy.

-¿y entonces?

\- que mis "fredlets" se hagan cargo…

-lo que Gardevoir vió la dejó pasmada, de adentro del cuerpo de freddy salían 5 freddys en miniatura, su cabeza entera parecía estar fallando, moviendose a todos lados, al igual que la mandíbula, que se sacudía sin parar, hacían un ruido que gardevoir jamás habia escuchado, como de motosierra ahogada mezclado con gritos de niños...

1010101010101001001010100110010101001010110…

A medida que salían del cuerpo de freddy, saltaban al suelo y miraban a todo a su alrededor, buscando cosas vivas…

-vayan, encuentrenlas, pero, ¡no las dañen! "él" las quiere con vida…- dio una ultima órden freddy ántes de irse, con chica detrás cerrando la puerta, entonces, se oyó un ruido de movimiento pesado y tablas de madera…

Gardevoir se dio cuenta de que habían atrancado la puerta, dejándolas solas con esos monstruos…

Los fredlets, uno a uno, se fueron separando, mirando de un lado a otro repentinamente cada 1 segundo, estaban MUY alertas . no las iban a dejar escapar.

Gardevoir tenía que advertirle a diantha, que al parecer seguía dormida, de esos monstruos, aunque no iba a ser tan sencillo, entonces se le ocurrió una idea: levitó hasta llegar al techo, entonces, comenzó a arrastrarse panza arriba hacia la habitación de diantha, al parecer, los "fredlets" no podían mirar bien hacia arriba, ademas de que median 50 cm, lo que mantuvo a Gardevoir sana y salva, aunque tuvo que hacer igualmente sumo silencio para que no la escuharan, cuando llegó al pasillo donde estaba la habitación, vió con terror cómo un fredlet estaba parado justo delante de la puerta y la comenzaba a abrir…

Gardevoir estaba aterrada, su entrenadora estaba perdida, pero, de repente, surgió un atisbo de esperanza, recordó que los platos de la cena no estaban lavados, y estaban al borde del lavavajillas, el fredlet casi metía su cabeza dentro de la habitación cuando Gardevoir usó sus poderes telequinéticos para tirar abajo la pila de platos en la cocina, lo cual alertó a los fredlets, incluído al que estaba en la puerta, que se fue a reunir con los demas, cuando se fue, Gardevoir bajó del techo y entró a la habitación como una tromba, Diantha casi grita del susto pero Gardevoir cubrió su boca con su mano, para evitar alertar a los fredlets, Diantha estaba más confundida que asustada, pero cuando Gardevoir le susurró lo ocurrido empezó a tener la misma cara de pánico que gardevoir, pero, un fredlet que caminaba por ahí oyó los susurros y lanzó un chillido estridente para alertar a los otros. Los 5 fredlets entraron usando la cabecita de uno como ariete, pero no vieron ni a Gardevoir ni a Diantha, revisaron cada rincón, cajón, y escondrijo posible, pero no las encontraron, salieron un poco frustrados, y el último entrecerró la puerta, las dos estaban seguras, arriba de ellos, en el techo, gracias a la levitación de Gardevoir, cuando se aseguraron que estaban lejos, bajaron e intentaron salir por las ventanas, pero estaban selladas con la cerradura magnética que poseía cada una, peor, el vidrio estaba blindado, la puerta atrancada, estaban totalmente atrapadas.

-oh, demonios, ¿ahora cómo salimos de aquí? – preguntó gardevoir, que no tenía idea de qué hacer.

-hay que ir a la sala de servos, y desactivar las cerraduras, si queremos salir de aquí.

-bién – asintió Gardevoir.

Todo estaba en silencio…

! **BLAM** ¡

Con la patada a la puerta, los fredlets se percatan por fin de que la casa no estaba vacía, y con todo el poder de su maquinaria, salen corriendo a por sus presas, que ya los adelantaron bastante, Diantha y Gardevoir llegaron a la sala de servos, Diantha abría la puerta cuando los fredlets aparecieron detrás, Gardevoir, no queriendo darles el primer turno a ellos, lanza una bola sombra, que explota en medio del pasillo, la cual los fredlets evitan facilmente, cuando se acercan demasiado Gardevoir decide pasar al cuerpo a cuerpo, mala decisión, ya que, como suele usar habilidades de energía a distancia, es pésima luchadora a puños, lo cual rápidamente la deja rodeada por los fredlets, que se trepan a ella y la tiran al suelo.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! – grita, antes de que los fredlets la agarren de la manos y piernas y la mantengan agarrada, el fredlet restante noquea por detrás a Diantha, mientras los otros noquean a Gardevoir, y las llevan arrastrando hasta la sala principal, recuperan el sentido al poco tiempo,pero siguen aturdidas como para moverse, los fredlets las tienen rodeadas, uno trae un gran rollo de cinta, otro mucha cuerda, uno unas cadenas y otro unas bolsas, todos parecen estar a punto de atarlas…el quinto fredlet pone cara de malvado, Gardevoir y Diantha se asustan más a cada paso que dan los fredlets, cuando las agarran y empiezan a rodearlas con las cuerdas unos ruidos se oyen de la puerta principal, las dos se asustan porque podían ser los grandes, nightmare freddy y chica, los golpes siguieron, hasta que iban a tirar la puerta, estaban perdidas, pero…

* **!BLAM!***

la puerta cedió, un escuadrón entero de oficiales S.W.A.T. entró a la habitación:

-¡QUIETOS!

Los fredlets, con cara de poker increíble, se movieron rápidamente, los agentes dispararon, pero eran tan rápidos que no les dieron, los cinco saltaron por la ventana, rompiendo el cristal blindado.

Los oficiales, rápidamente desataron a las dos y las llevaron afuera, donde había un camión blindado, seguido por patrulleros, las campeonas entraron al vehículo y empezaron a andar, adentro había un hombre de traje, que las recibió amablemente y dijo:

-iré directo al grano, las cosas más letales del mundo las buscan, aún no sabemos por qué ni qué quieren hacer con ustedes, pero están en peligro de prioridad 1, osea, que son prioridad del país…

-¡un momento, un momento!,¡¿quién es usted!? – preguntó diantha, casi como loca.

-Mark Clinton, servicio secreto, un gusto. – dijo con orgullo el hombre.

-ay, sí, claro, "servicio secreto",¿Quiénes se creen que so…? – replicó Gardevoir, pero no pudo terminar su frase.

El hombre sacó de su bolsillo una insignia, la del Servicio Secreto de los Estados Unidos, y era genuina...

Gardevoir se quedó con la boca abierta, del asombro y el repentino corte.

-ahora que nada puede servir más como prueba, como ya sabían, estan en peligro extremo, esas cosas no se detendrán…

Las dos se quedaron pálidas como la nieve, ya habían estado bajo amenaza, pero nunca así, Diantha preguntó:

-¿a dónde vamos?

-a la casa blanca – dijo el hombre…

 **Cap. 4 – la cacería**

El camino a la casablanca fue rápido, el tema fue cuando llegaron a la entrada, cuando la reja electrificada se abrió de par en par, 4 hombres con detectores de metal se acercaron y pasaron por todo el camión, cuando terminaron, uno hizo una seña y prosiguieron, al llegar a la entrada principal, estaba lleno de agentes del servicio secreto, armados hasta los dientes, recibieron a las campeonas con un "!FIIIIIRMÉS!" de parte del sargento, quien las acompaño por toda la casa blanca hasta llegar a la habitación del presidente, quien las recibió, tambien, como las celebridades que eran.

-bienvenidas sean, campeonas, tomen asiento – sugirió el presidente amablemente.

-no gracias, no abusaremos de su hospitalidad, al parecer… - no pudo terminar, pues mark la interrumpió.

-ellas son el objetivo de los nightmare, señor.

El presidente se palideció, y haciendo una seña dijo:

-rápido, llevenlas a la zona C. no discutan…

Los guadaespaldas asintieron con la cabeza, Diantha y Gardevoir estaban intrigadas de hacia donde iban, hasta que mark las sacó de dudas:

-van a ir a la zona de mayór seguridad, despues del búnker del presidente, estarán más que protegidas…

-…wow... – dijeron las dos, entusiasmadas disimuladamente.

Llegaron a una pared sin salida, en la que había una réplica de la mona lisa que cubría toda la pared,mark se acercó al centro del mural.

-¿Qué hace? – pensó Gardevoir, antes de que mark apoyara su mano en un sector de la pintura, en ese sector, una luz como de escaneo fue de arriba abajo.

 **VVVVMMMMMMMM.**

 **VVVVMMMMMMMM.**

De repente, del mural se oyó un ruido de alarma y maquinaria pesada.

 **¡OOAAAAA!**

 **¡OOAAAAA!**

 **¡OOAAAAA!**

 **GRLGRLGRLGRLGRLGRLGRLGRL…**

El mural se abrió de par en par, detrás del concreto de la pared había una puerta blindada, de como 2 metros de grosor, cuando se terminó de abrir, un gran pasillo, y MUCHAS torretas automatizadas, que los seguían con los cañones apuntando siempre hacia ellos, hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo, una puerta tipo bóveda se desbloqueó y abrió lentamente, se sorprendieron al ver que detrás había un centro de control, en el cual se controlaba TODA la casablanca, todos los operadores saludaron amablemente, mark dijo:

-de ahora en más, están bajo custodia preventiva de la casablanca, pueden pasear, pero no salgan al exterior, es muy peligroso, aunque los nightmare no estén de día, hay mucha gente que busca los secretos que este lugar guarda… - dijo mark, con cara de guardián.

Todo iba bien, el dia pasó rápido, pero el anochecer parecía mas largo que nunca…

-tenemos que estar listos, pueden atacar con lo que sea… - dijo Diantha a mark.

-por favor, es la casablanca, estamos listos para lo que sea. – dijo mark, sin saber, que lo que enfrentarían no sería grande, mucho peor, pequeño, rápido, y totalmente letal en la oscuridad, observaba tranquilamente desde una azotea cercana, con una sonrisa llena de dientes pequeños, ojos grandes, y orejas de conejo…

 **Cap. 5: Plushtrap.**

La noche cubrió con su manto a la ciudad, en la casablanca, las luces se prendian, desde los reflectores de afuera, hasta las bombillas de dentro, todo estaba iluminado, Mark, incansable, miraba las cámaras, todo en orden, las campeonas estaban a un lado jugando damas.

-¡Gardevoir, no se vale, tu tienes poderes psíquicos, sabes que movimiento voy a hacer, es trampa! – se quejó Diantha.

-bueno, yo no lo hago tan obvio.- dijo Gardevoir, con cara de tramposa.

-¿ah, si? – dijo Diantha, con tono atrevido.

-oh, no, nononono… - dijo Gardevoir.

Diantha le empezó a hacer cosquillas, Gardevoir gesticulando, las dos riéndose, Mark, sin embargo, seguía alerta, a cada movimiento de las cámaras le prestaba atención…nuestro pequeño, ágil asesino, Plushtrap, estaba en la azotea desde la tarde, hasta que una voz le dijo: "VÉ"… Plushtrap hizo caso, bajó de la azotea, se coló entre las rejas y se escondió en un arbusto, un agente que pasaba por ahí, se detuvo a fumar, sin saber que, detrás suyo, había una mano con garras rodeandole el cuello…

*!SSHHHHRRRAACKKKKKK¡*

El pobre hombre, al serle arrancada la garganta, no podía hacer mas que gemir y soltar resuellos.

-GAK…GAHHK…GHHHHHH…

El hombre cayó al piso, y fue arrastrado dentro del arbusto, ahogándose con su propia sangre.

…

Mark, no vió el brutal asesinato, pero empezó a sospechar… y cuando alguien como Mark sospecha…

*-¡AAAAHHHHH!...*-desde el radio se escuchó el grito de dolor del hombre, al cual Plushtrap partió el cuello, para cuando los demás agentes llegaron, Plushtrap se había escapado…

-*! tenemos un intruso ¡* - se escuchó desde la radio.

-están atacando… - se percató mark.

-¡pero si no hay nada en las cámaras! – dijo Diantha, preocupandose.

-entonces es muy pequeño para captarlo... – respondió mark, pensativo.

-oh, no…

*!AAAAAA...!*

*KRAKT*

*!ALLÍ!*

*!FUEGOOO!*

*!BRAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!*

*!CREO QUE LE DÍ!*

Derrepente, una boca llena de dientes destrozó la cámara…

-¡KRREEEEAAAAA!

*SSSKSSSHHHHHHH*

-oh, no… - dijo Mark.

*!AAAHHHHH!* - *!FUEGOOOOO!* - *¡BRAKAKAKAKA!* - *!AUXILIOOOOO!* - *! AAAHHHHH!*. no se veía nada, pero el radio seguía funcionando.

-es una matanza… - dijo Gardevoir, blanca como la nieve.

Entonces, todo estaba en silencio…

¡OOAAA!

¡OOAAA!

¡OOAAA!

-¡ha entrado! – gritó mark.

Acto seguido, la electricidad se cortó…

Linternas de cascos, fusiles y pistolas se encendieron, todo estaba en oscuridad absoluta, Mark, teniendo una pistola asimismo, prendió la linterna y puntero laser acoplados a su confiable M9, sabía que no iba a servir de mucho, pero había que intentar…

-quédense aquí - dijo Mark a las campeonas, que con gusto obedecieron.

-¡vamos! – dijo Mark a su escuadrón del servicio secreto.

Salieron todos, dejando a las campeonas en la seguridad de la sala, sin saber, que una silueta con forma de zorro vigilaba, con una sonrisa llena de dientes como agujas...

Los agentes iban con cuidado, Plushtrap podía salir de cualquiér lado, entonces…

*plump* *plump*...

-la ventilación… - susurró mark, que rápidamente apagó su linterna.

-señor…¿qué hace? – preguntó un agente, confundido.

-apaguen sus linternas – susurró nuevamente.

-pero, señor…

-solo…háganlo.

Los guardias obedecieron, Mark, atento a cada sonido posible, esperó, había sido entrenado durante años para momentos como este, para que en la oscuridad total, el supiera TODO lo que ocurre a su alrededor, casi como viéndolo.

Entonces…

*plump* *plump* *plump*…

*chk*

El sonido venía de atrás…

-¡apunten hacia allá! – susurro Mark, un poco más alto…

…

*KLANK*

*TUMP*

-¡FUEGOOOOO! – Mark súbitamente prendió su linterna, con el haz golpeando diréctamente los grandes ojos de Plushtrap, dejándolo ciego por unos instantes…

*!KRIIIIIIIIIIII!*

¡BRAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!

Después de una larga ráfaga, Plushtrap cayó al suelo, pero, mientras los guardias festejaban, Mark se acercó para ver con horror un muñeco de trapo…

-¡nos engañó! – gritó Mark…

-¡ME TIENEEEEEEE…! – gritó con dolor un guardia, que, apenas se dieron vuelta, los hombres vieron con horror cómo algo se lo llevaba a la oscuridad.

-¡OH, MIE…! – Plushtrap saltó hacia adelante, cortando los cuellos de 3 guardias en el camino, y desapareció en la oscuridad..

En menos de 10 segundos, Mark quedó solo, los pasos de Plushtrap se oían en el pasillo, Mark, con solo una pistola, estaba más en problemas que…bueno…!No se sabe!

Mark oyó a Plushtrap correr hacia el, por atrás…

*!KRIIIIIIIIIII¡*

-!AAAAARRRGHHHHHH¡ - gritó Mark así Plushtrap saltaba a su hombro y le mordía el cuello…

-¡NO!... – tirado en el suelo con la mandíbula de Plushtrap clavada en su cuello, Mark se esperaba que le arrancara la yugular entera…pero en vez de eso, Plushtrap lo soltó y lanzó una risita…

-podría matarte aquí y ahora, pero dejaré que te desangres hasta morir…!HAHAHAHAHA!, perdón, pero no aguanto cuando se trata de matar inocentes…jiji. – dijo con voz chillona, como si hubiera respirado helio, un poco graciosa, la verdad...

Tenía razón, Mark estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, a causa de ello, se desmayó, Plushtrap, sacó un radio de quién sabe dónde y dijo:

-foxy, tu turno, agarremos a esas desgraciadas, pero abreme la puerta primero, ¿tienes los códigos?

-tranqui – respondió nightmare foxy, con un hombre tirado en el suelo a su lado, muerto, con un hoyo en su frente hecho por el garfio del mismo.

-un buen hombre, descanse en paz, me los dió…solo tengo que pasar a la Gardevoir de esa perra...

-todo esta muy tranquilo – dijo Diantha.

-muuuy tranquilo… - dijo Gardevoir, desconfiada…

¡BLAM!

¡RRRAAAEEEEEEE!

Foxy corrió hacia ellas, a una velocidad que no podían esquivarlo, foxy les dio un placaje digno de jugador de rugby profesional, tirándolas abajo y noqueando a Diantha…

-jejeje…eso fue "fáchilichimo", ahora, ¿dónde está la computadora central?...!ajá!.

Foxy se acercó a la computadora, empezó a subir los códigos, cuando Gardevoir le saltó por detrás, se subió a el y empezó a golpearlo, rompiéndolo poco a poco, foxy se sacudía como si un humano tuviera hormigas en el pantalón…

-¡SUELTAME, MALDITA SEA…! – Foxy finalmente la alcanzó con su mano, la tiró de encima de él, la agarró de la cabeza y se la estrelló contra el concreto del suelo, dejándola incosciente…

Cuando despiertan, al poco tiempo, se dan cuenta de que están atadas, tiradas en el suelo, foxy y Plushtrap están enfrente, con unas sonrisas enormes.

-nos causaron bastantes problemas ya, se van a venir con nosotros, "el" las quiere conocer, jejejeje… - dijo Plushtrap.

Los ojos de Las dos campeonas se agrandaron, entonces, del radio de plushtrap, se oyó una voz masculina sumamente grave, como si tuviera catarro:

- **¿las tienen?...**

-afirmativo, fredbear, son todas nuestras… - dijo Foxy.

- **bien, "el" se está impacientando... ¡darse prisa!**

-"roger". – dijo Plushtrap.

-… ¿acabas de decir "roger", en serio? – dijo foxy un poco desconcertado.

-¿y que tiene de mal…!oh, por diós!, ¿!PERO QUE TÁN PERSISTENTE SE PUEDE SER!?... – dijo Plushtrap al mismo tiempo que foxy ponía cara de poker…

Era Mark, con mucha sangre esparcida por su torso, estaba tambaleándose, se apoyó de hombro en una pared, tenía un lanzagranadas…oh, oh…

-¡muere, pedazo de mierda! – gritó con furia, entonces, disparó, reventando a foxy…

 **¡BOOOOOM!**

 **¡KKREEEEAAAAA!**

Lo mismo para Plushtrap…

 **¡KA-BOOOOOOMMMM!**

 **¡KKRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

Despues de reventar a los dos, Mark, cansado pero no muerto, fue a desatar a las dos, quienes le agradecieron, justo entonces vinieron refuerzos.

Poco despues, Mark era llevado al hospital, las dos estaban preocupadas por el, pero el doctor las calmó.

-tranquilas…estará bien, sólo necesita unas vendas y una transfusión y estara como nuevo.

-ah, gracias a diós… - dijo diantha, aliviada.

Sin embargo, la felicidad no duraría mucho, ya que en una casona, alguien con ojos rojos y dientes del tamaño de bananas, observaba, entonces se levanta del lugar en el que está sentado, diciendo:

- **ME HARTARON ESTAS DOS, TODOS PREPARARSE, FREDBEAR, ALÍSTENSE, VAMOS A POR ELLAS...** (no está gritando, su voz es tan grave que no sabía cómo hacerlo)

 **Cap. 6 - tu peór pesadilla**

En la mañana del día despues del ataque, Diantha y Gardevoir estaban en la casablanca, acompañando al presidente en una junta, como invitadas, en ese momento, se sintió un temblor en todo el lugar, todos, el presidente, los diputados de la junta y las dos campeonas, salieron afuera, jamás, jamás, pero JAMÁS se sintieron tan indefensas…

Freddy, Chicka, Bonnie, Foxy, Plushtrap, y un oso, gordo, amarillo, y más alto que los demás, midiendo como 3 metros y treinta, más o menos, en el centro de esa horda, dice con amabilidad:

 **-saludos y hasta pronto, las vamos a matar…**

Todos se quedaron pasmados, entonces, Fredbear, el oso ese, señala a los humanos y dice:

 **-¡ataqueeeeeen!.**

Todos los animatrónicos corren a por ellos, Gardevoir no puede hacer nada contra todos a la vez, esta vez, son carne muerta…

* **!SSHIUUUUUUUFF!***

 ***!BAAAOOUUMMMMMMM!***

 ***!RRAAAHHHHHHH!***

Cuando iban a arrancarles la cara, un cohete salió de la nada, mandandolos al otro lado del patio a todos, para luego mostrarse un helicóptero apache, sobrevolando los cielos por encima del predio, de un altavoz sonó:

-¡ya hay refuerzos, presi!

Los helicópteros volaban, tanques de combate, ligeros, y hasta humvees artillados destrozaban las rejas del predio, había hasta jets de combate sobrevolando la zona.

Los cinco robots quedaron con la mayor cara de póker DEL MUNDO…los militares dispararon…

 ***!BRAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!***

 ***!BLAM!* *!BLAM!* *!BLAM!*** (sonido de cañones de tanques disparando)

 **¡SHUFFF!**

 **¡SHUFFF!**

 **¡SHUFFF!**

(sonido de misiles saliendo de las lanzaderas)

 **¡KKRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!** (sonido de las minigun de los jets)

 _ **(cámara lenta)**_

Fredbear: mierda…

 _ **(cámara normal)**_

 **!BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

Con todas las municiones, misiles y proyectiles HE que les lanzaron, la explosión se vió desde las afueras de la ciudad…imagínense, ¡puf!...

Todo lo que quedó de los robots asesinos fue partes desparramadas, carbonizadas y prendidas fuego…fredbear, quien fué el unico que sobrevivió, estaba literal sin cuerpo, todo lo que quedó era su cabeza…

-¡SIIIIIIII!,!GANAMOOOOOOOOOSSS!.

-¡BRAVVOOOOOOOOO! – gritaron todos, Gardevoir, que no le sacó la mirada de encima a Fredbear, se acercó a la cabeza sin cuerpo, que daba saltitos para salir de ahí, cuando se percató de que Gardevoir se acercaba dijo:

 **-¡oh, mierda!**

Entonces empezó a levitar, y salió volando de ahí, Gardevoir no era tan tonta como para dejarlo escapar…

-¡ah, no, no lo harás!

Agarrando una cadena del suelo, la comenzó a girar cual lazo de vaquero, cuando hubo suficiente inercia, la lanzó rodeando justo la unión de la quijada de la cabeza de Fredbear, entonces empezó a tirar…

 **-¡au!, ¡mierda, para, eso duele!...**

-¡te va a doler más si sigues tironeando!, ¡ven acá! – Gardevoir tironeaba sin piedad, cuando ya estaba llegando al suelo, la cabeza de Fredbear estaba masticando la cadena para salir de ahí, pero llegó al alcance de Gardevoir, quien lo tiró al suelo, agarró un gran escombro, como de 750 kilos, y lo puso encima de él, quien rugía y se quejaba como un niñito…

 **-¡GRAAAAAA!, ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ, "ÉL" VA A ESTAR MUUUY MOLESTO!, ¡RRAAAAAAHHHHH!...**

-¡muy bien, ya estoy harta con todo este misterio!, ¡¿quién es "el"!? – preguntó Diantha, molesta…

 **-LA PEÓR PESADILLA DE TODO SER VIVO…** \- dijo una voz más que nada espeluznante…

 **-YO…**

todos miraron hacia atrás, todos quedaron en shock…

era un nightmare Fredbear, como el que tenían atrapado, pero era gigantesco, medía como 5 metros, era negro, totalmente negro oscuro y tenía unos grandes ojos rojos como el fuego…

 **-¡SOY EL MAYOR MIEDO DE TODOS!...**

 **¡SOY NIGHTMAREEEEEEEEE!**

Todos quedaron pasmados, Nightmare, a quien ahora los militares apuntaban, dio una mirada para la izquierda, y TODOS y TODO en ese lado explotó…

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMM!**

Dio una mirada para la derecha...

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMM!**

Los jets lanzaron sus misiles, Nightmare se teleportó cada vez que un misil estaba cerca de darle, dándole entonces al mero suelo, con el último, Nightmare decidió matar dos pájaros de un tiro y de paso deshacerce de esos aviones, el último misil tocó a Nightmare, sí, pero la mano del mismo, que había agarrado el misil en pleno vuelo, ya que la turbina del misil seguía funcionando, Nightmare se dijo: "¿para qué?", y dejó ir el misil, sin siquiera mirar, para atrás, en la dirección de los aviones, de los cuales impactó uno, que, en llamas, chocó con el otro en el aire, explotando los dos y cayendo al suelo en una bola de fuego.

Todos estaban aterrados, sobre todo Gardevoir, que en su cabeza se preguntaba: ¿TENGO QUE PELEAR CON ESTO?.

Nightmare, con fuego de fondo, dijo con tono de disfrute:

 **-JA, AL FINAL, SÍ MATÉ DOS PÁJAROS DE UN TIRO, IRÓNICO…**

Gardevoir estaba aterrada, apenas se podía mover por el pánico…

 **-SUFICIENTES CHISTES POR AHORA… !LEVANTARSE, ZOQUETES!** – gritó, acto seguido, levantó su mano al aire y un aura muy extraña, negra y roja, salió de ella…

Como si no fuera suficiente lidiar sólo con Nightmare, todos los demás REVIVIERON…

- **¡ggrrrraaaaaaa!** – rugió Fredbear, quien estaba agradecido de poseer por fin su cuerpo otra vez…

Todos los demás tuvieron una reacción similar….

Luego, Nightmare dijo:

 **-MATARLOS A TODOS, EXEPTO A ELLAS DOS, TRAÉDMELAS…**

Uno a uno los nightmare fueron matando a los pocos hombres que quedaban…dejando a las ahora indefensas campeonas a su total merced…

Los nightmare agarraron a las dos, a Diantha la mantuvieron agarrada, Fredbear, a Gardevoir, en cambio, la empujó con fuerza hacia el gigantesco Nightmare, que la seguía con la vista…

Gardevoir estaba que su corazón se paraba…no podía respirar casi…

Nightmare, sonrió y acercó sus enormes manos al cuerpo de Gardevoir, entonces, las cerró sobre su torso entero (sus manos medían como 1 metro), y suavemente la fue levantando hasta la altura de sus ojos…

Nightmare la observó durante un largo rato, hasta que por fin dijo…

 **-HAY COSAS INEVITABLES EN EL MUNDO… LA MUERTE ES UNA DE ELLAS…**

Miró a Diantha, queriendo salir del agarre de los otros nightmare…

 **-TIENE QUE VENIR, TARDE…**

Devolvió la mirada entonces a Gardevoir

 **-O TEMPRANO…**

Nightmare, poco a poco, fue abriendo su boca llena de dientes…

Gardevoir estaba rígida, no sabía que hacer…

-¡GARDEVOIR!, ¡NOOOOO! – gritó Diantha, preocupada por su pokemon…

Nightmare tenía la boca abierta…entonces, fue acercando la cabeza de Gardevoir a la trampa de acero, de la cual no había escape…

-¡NOOOOOOO!...

Nightmare tenía dentro de su boca a la cabeza de Gardevoir, todo estaba en silencio…

 ***!CRANCH!***

-¡NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!

Gardevoir, con todos los colmillos de Nightmare aplastando su cabeza, casi vió cómo su entrenadora forcejeaba salvajemente para salir del agarre de los animatronicos, quienes no la soltaban por más que les gritara que lo hicieran por todo el tiempo del mundo, Gardevoir, recordó esa mañana, cuando vió el anuncio…

"no debí hacer caso"…

Pensó antes de cerrar los ojos…y morir…

 **Epílogo**

 **-!AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! –** Gardevoir se despertó súbitamente en su cama, estaba respirando, el corazón le latía, se tocó la cabeza en todas direcciones…

Estaba viva, viva, y en la cama de esa mañana, donde empezó todo, no tenía dientes del tamaño de bananas atravesándole el craneo…tódo fue una horrorosa pesadilla, la peór que haya podido existir…

-¿Gardevoir, que ocurre, por qué gritas así…?

Era Diantha, estaba a salvo, no estaba atrapada por esos monstruos…

Todo estaba bien…

Gardevoir, no aguantó más y abrazó con toda su fuerza a Diantha, quién tambien la abrazó, un poco preocupada…

-Gardevoir, ¿qué ocurrió? – preguntó ella…

-tuve una pesadilla… - dijo Gardevoir en voz baja, llorando.

-ooohhhh…tranquila, ya pasó, ya pasó, todo está bién… - dijo abrazándola…

Sin embargo…en una sombra…una figura gigantesca con ojos rojos y dientes del tamaño de bananas, observaba a las dos campeonas, entonces, se teleportó a un lugar desconocido…

 **-YÁ ESTÁ MARCADA, SEÑOR…**

 _-perfecto, la fase uno está completa…jajajajajaaaaa. ¡IRSE PREPARANDO, COMENZANDO FASE DOS, REPITO, COMENZANDO FASE DOS!..._

- _ **SI, SEÑOR ENNARD… -**_ dijo Springtrap a un lado.

La batalla terminó, la guerra…acababa de comenzar...

 **CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
